engttofandomcom-20200213-history
12 Tails Online English Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Welcome to the 12 Tails Online English Wiki Welcome to the wiki for BigBugStudio's 12 Tails Online, a Thai instance-based MMORPG. Here we try to strive for a definitive resource for the English players and you can help to improve! Contents 'What Can I Do To Help?' We still need some help! Head over to the To Do List and see what we need most. If you're too lazy to do that, look at the Chameleon page, pick a class, and make it look as good. Missions, Quests and Items need some love, too. Latest Version and Patch Notes Current Version: 5.61 Download the latest version here. [http://www.bigbugstudio.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=10765 Version 5.53] ' - ' 04.9.2013 [http://www.bigbugstudio.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=10763 Version 5.51] ' - ' 21.8.2013 [http://www.bigbugstudio.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=10759 Version 5.50] ' - ' 14.8.2013 [http://www.bigbugstudio.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=9139 Pre-5.50 Versions] Latest Wiki News 12.12.2013 - Characters, Items, and Steam So, uh, this is someone new talking about progress on the Wiki. The name's Slaix223! Hope TimeWalker doesn't mind me stepping on his toes for this update. But, I figured considering the cool news that 12 Tails is coming to Steam that it's worth talking about some stuff here (Yes, I know it was Greenlit like, a month ago, I'm a bit lazy, so forgive me). Considering we're going to get a massive influx of new English players, I figured it's worth it to try and get this place more whipped up into shape. I'll probably be the only one that sees this for the most part, but if you happen to be a straggler coming to see this, introduce yourself! I'm friendly, I swear! So first up, character pages. C trees are starting to shape up, with 8 of the 12 characters having mostly full information. By which I mean we have all the skills and basic descriptions for them (Taken from the English forum, thanks Big Bug Studio!), so you'll at least have a good idea of what to expect late-game, though many of them have generic info that might need a bit fleshing out. The only reason I haven't finished it tonight is because all the tables for C Trees seem to be corrupted, so it takes a long time to fix them and make them proper (Lazy, remember?). I've got all the images for the skill icons as well, so I'll be uploading those soon too. Also, one of the big things was wanting to get a full on character tree for each character. Since expectations for this are pretty unlikely (We'd need at least 24 players, one for each A and B tree of each character), one of the pages, the Bat, tried using tables to fix this. I compressed it down to one table, but has horizontal scrolling. This isn't ideal, so if you've got any ideas, go ahead and change the to make it better. For reference, that means go here: http://engtto.wikia.com/wiki/Bat Now, items. While our character and mission pages are quite nice, one area we've been lacking in comparison to the Thai wiki is with their extensive coverage of items (And monsters, but we're gonna take this one step at a time). The old item template we had was, and this is my personal opinion, pretty messy. Unfortunately, I could never come up with anything that much better... Until now. Though not ideal, I've created two templates, one for equipment and one for any other kind of item, though I worry that we may need yet another template for materials and other things used for crafting. If you want to check out those templates, give feedback, etc. etc., they're available here: * http://engtto.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Food * http://engtto.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Equipment Like I said, we should also be considering a bestiary, but I think getting items working first would be good, as then we could link back and forth between them for information. For example, the mission page lists monster drops, but that's kind of messy, as it doesn't tell you which monsters drop what. So what if we just linked to which monsters appear in which missions, and then have the monster pages tell you their drops? It's something I think would work out much more nicely, in addition to providing information about how to deal with certain monsters and their attacks. Still something that's likely to be far on the horizon, but worth noting. I think that's about it. Wow this post was longer than I expected, but I guess that's what happens when you don't update for over a year. Thanks for reading it all if you did! And if you want to contribute, well, now you know what to do. For information on a lot of the stuff I'm talking about that can help you do this, go look at the Thai wiki available here: http://th.12tailsonline.wikia.com/wiki/12TailsOnline_Wiki Thank you, and I hope we'll continue to be able to help you out, and help you even more as time goes on. Slaix223, signing out. --Slaix223 (talk) 06:56, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- 18.04.2012 - Design, progress and Fansite Kit After some neglect, the wiki is finally kicking again. Some changes have been made, like the Template for Mission and conformed specifically on all existing mission pages or new bigger versions of the job pictures for every class. Also new articles are now popping up like Workshops, so keep up the good work. ^^ New thing that could be beneficial is the 12 Tails Fansite Kit that has been published by Big Bug themselves. It contains some Hi-Res NPC portraits, job pictures and some animated gifs. I've also finally changed the design for this wiki, showing all twelve characters on the background. Adds a bit of a nicer touch here. A little important change is, that the comments have been deactivated. I think that with those on, all the articles start to look a bit more clustered with discussions in the bottom. For now, just use the Talk page of the corresponding article if you want to discuss something specific. I hope we can make this wiki better and bigger and make it a more reliable source for all 12 Tails players. ---- 02.02.2012 - Message Wall and Updates Hey there! A new feature has been activated, Message Walls! This should actually make the Talk Page redudant and make it a lot easier for people to talk with the person. More infos can be found in the wikia page about message walls. Additionally, I'm sorry I couldn't add more infos lately. Private life got a bit in the way and thus couldn't play 12Tails at all. But anyways, I'm still here and active. So if you still have any questions or you want to talk with me just go to my talk page. I'm lurking every day here! ---- 31.12.2011 - New Admin Hello and welcome here. My name's TimeWalker and I'm the new admin for now on. Sadly, the original owner "left" the wiki for some time and this wiki since then had no admins. I hope I can make this wiki a better place and let it shine more. This means you will see more updates soon, like a new design and more activity from me. Hopefully this will maybe get some more people to try play 12Tails and maybe even get them to add something here! If you have any questions for me or just want to say Hi, then do so in my Talk Page. Thanks! Featured Article We don't have any featured articles yet. But if you have any suggestions, nominate an article in the Featured Articles suggestion forum Blog Posts Category:Browse Category:Browse